Anne with an E: after season three Anne and Gilberts story
by SimplyIndependant
Summary: Season three was beautiful but it ended so unfinished. I’m here to help! This is my take on how it should go. Anne and Gilbert visit Avonlea in the spring. Its the first time since their letters.
1. SpringSurprise

This story takes place after season three. It was a beautiful season and I'm so grateful for it, but I guess it wasn't enough lol. So here's my take on how it should go. 

Anne woke up that morning and sprung right out of bed. She arrived at Green Gables just the night before. She rushed to her window and stuck her head out.

"Today is the day of hopes and dreams, finally comes!" She shouted.

It's true Gilbert Blythe was coming back from toronto. They hadn't seen each other since their last encounter at Queens. Or shall we say their lawn. Anne had been dying to see him. His letters filled her with joy but there was nothing sweeter than being able to touch him and talk to him whenever.

She rushed to her dresser and mirror. She immediately combed out her hair and put it in a neat but also loose bun. She couldn't help but twirl some loose hairs out though. She tied her corset up and slipped on her new green, laced dress.

Gilbert also had arrived late the night before and already said hello to everyone. He was excited too. Anne and him planned, in their letters, that at exactly eight o'clock they would meet by the place they first met. In the woods.

He, also, rushed out of bed and fixed himself up. Because he was attending a pristine college now he had to wear fancy, adult attire. Gilbert wasn't a bit anymore and that was clear! So it had become normal for him to wear a tie and his best shoes everyday. Not only was it natural now but he wanted to look nice for Anne.

"Well good morning Mr. Blythe-" Bash said but stopped looking at Gilbert.

"Well you're sure all dolled up. I can't possibly imagine why". Gilbert blushed/ laughed and moved to the table. Hazel had been cooking breakfast long before any of them woke up. He sat down and read the paper while eating.

The dark was running the best it's been in a while. Elijah has been sober since Mary died, which makes it a year and three months, Delphine has learned to speak short sentences and Hazel and Bash's relationship was mending.

Bash's family was coming together. He still missed Mary so much especially since it'll be two years in a few months. But he promised himself he wouldn't put that on Gilbert's special holiday.

At the Cuthbert household, Anne had come down and naturally set the table.

"Anne! No setting the table it's your vacation!" Marilla said sternly. Anne laughed. "I can't help it Marilla, Gilberts coming back today and I need to distract my mind. Besides I don't mind helping. I'm very happy to be home!".

Anne had been back at Green Gables maybe two times but this time was special. Not only was she staying longer but she was, as we said, Visiting Gilbert. Anne knew that she needed to get food in her or she might not eat all day!

Matthew walked in from outside and just smiled at Anne. "You look-" he tried to find the words but it took him a second to think of one fit for Anne. "Delightful!" Anne blushed and walked over to him. She gave him a long,lingering hug then proceeded to sit down.

Anne talked about Queens, as usual, and quickly ate. She tried to avoid the talk of Gilbert but it was bound to happen. Anne and Marilla was surprised that Matthew brought it up first.

"Bash tells me that uh- Gilbert! Is coming to Avonlea today!". Anne tried to contain her joy but she wasn't doing a very good job. "Well he's probably already here but he must have arrived very late last night" Marilla said. Anne hadn't even thought of that! So he was here! Already!!

Anne kept her composure but once the clock was at seven forty-five she couldn't help but grab her shawl and head for the woods.

Anne wasn't afraid to be in the woods alone as she was maybe four years ago. It was a sunny, warm May day and she was ready for anything.

Leaves crunching and a breezy air caused Anne to fall more in love with this day. She held out her arms, still wrapped in the shawl and breathed in.

"How, I am ever so grateful for Beautiful days in Avonlea!". She twirled around and skipped slowly to her destination.

She was nearly there but before she actually got there she couldn't help but shout another beautiful sentence. "Oh beautiful Spring days! How could I ever be upset in this world knowing that these days are here! And most importantly the absolute sensation when I get to see-" before she could finish she was interrupted.

"I hope you're referring to me. But I would like to see if this certain someone isn't me?"

Anne immediately jumped and turned to see Gilbert Blythe leaving up against a tree looking like a knight after a battle won!

"Gilbert!" She said as she ran and threw her arms over his neck. He embraced her embrace. He held her waist just like they did that Year ago. But! This was a happy occasion and there was no need to think about such sad times.

Anne undid her self and just stared at him. He looked into her eyes but couldn't, or wouldn't look away.

She backed up a bit to fully see him. "Anne" he said smiling with a smirk. "I see you're enjoying this, as you say, 'beautiful spring day'?" She blushed and put both her hands behind her back.

Gilbert saw her fully as well. She was not a girl anymore, that's for sure! Her hair and clothing told it all. But most importantly Gilbert couldn't help but notice her...Womanly features.

"You know… I remember an important detail about this time of year," Anne said leading onto something. She started walking and Gilbert soon followed leaving the tree.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked slowly stepping alongside her. "You seemed to be having trouble with-" she cleared her throat making the sentence More suspenseful. "The love department" she said laughing.

Gilbert also blushed. "Yes well let's just say that I wasn't fully aware- of the- circumstances...around me" he said trying to find the right words. Anne laughed at him struggling.

She nudged his shoulder with hers. "I'm kidding!" She said laughing. His worried face melted away and he laughed with her.

She stopped walking and turned to him. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I missed you Gilbert". He stopped as well and grabbed her hands. This was the first, intimate, physical touch since he'd been back. It sent shivers to her arms.

"I've missed you too Anne. All I can think about is you at night. And how this day couldn't have taken any longer. ". She blushed harder than she'd ever had before.

She wrapped her one arm around his neck and the other on his shoulder. And immediately they fell into a light kiss. Gilbert, hesitantly, placed his hands on her waist. Anne without realizing it pulled away.

Gilbert looked mortified. "Oh Anne uh- sorry I" she interrupted him just my laughing. She cleared her throat and regained her stability.

She took his hands in hers and placed them on her hips. He smiled as she went in for another kiss. This time it was so much deeper. She could melt into him for hours but she knew she wanted to talk more. They slowly undid themselves but Anne kissed his cheek one more time.

"So! Tell me. How is Toronto?" She said with dreamy eyes. Gilbert smiled but came to the realization. He hadn't really left to see it.

"Oh. Well to tell you the truth Anne. I haven't really seen it much. I go to school, study, write to you then usually go to bed". Anne stopped in her tracks again.

"Gilbert! You've got to see it. You're only there for a short while. At least see it for me". He couldn't help but smile. "Well now I have no choice!" Anne laughed and kept walking.


	2. WalkingOnSunsine

They talked about school, classes and how they loved their new life. Anne couldn't help but feel such overwhelming joy for Gilbert.

"I'm- I'm so happy for you!" She shouted. This came sudden so Gilbert was shocked as he turned to face her. She was so overwhelmed that she actually started to tear up.

"Anne are you okay?" He asked trying to hold back a laugh.

Anne wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She grabbed his hands as well. "We're moving on Gilbert! It's amazing. I thought that I would be a lonely, homely, hopeless girl my whole life and one _accident_ changed my life forever! And - and now, it took some time, I feel as though I am on top of the world".

Gilbert felt as if he might tear up now. He lifted her hands and kissed them, much like their past day they saw each other.

"Anne nothing makes me happier than seeing you here, before me, and letting me love you. I still cannot believe how far we've come!". He kissed her once more and rested his forehead on hers. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that".

Anne was brought to heavy, happy tears now. "I love you" she whispered. He smiled and lifted his head up. "I love you more than you can comprehend" he said staring at her.

She wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him down once more. She kissed him like she'd never done before. It was deeper and it had such a different meaning now. He _loved_ her. She _loved_ him.

She couldn't help but brush her hands through his dark, luscious curls. He pulled her closer by grabbing her waist again. There was hardly any space between them now.  


She undid herself again. "I- I think we should go see Mrs. Stacy now" she whispered but laughing.

She smiled as well. "No dawdling" he said holding his finger out at her. They both chuckled and linked arms.


	3. FairlySurpisingDay

Note

——-

I really love making these stories so if you like them please tell me! 

They walked up to Mrs Stacy and Gilbert unlinked himself from Anne to knock. And he so.

Mrs Stacy opened the door and her eyes just lit up. "Anne! Gilbert! What are you doing here?" She said practically shouting. Anne smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Stacy. Me and Gilbert are on vacation and we figured we should come see you!".

"Well I guess I should let you in" she said opening the door. Gilbert let Anne in first then himself.

They walking into Mrs. Stacy's parlor, coincidently the same place they sat when their school burned. Anne smiled when they both sat down where they sat last time.

"So. I want to know everything!" Mrs. Stacy said sitting on the couch next to them. Anne smiled and looked at Gilbert. "Well Gilbert's experience should be better than mine. But he hasn't really looked around Toronto yet!". Mrs.Stacy smiled. "Now, now Gilbert you don't have forever. You should go see the city!"

Gilbert laughed and looked at both of them. "You sound like Anne". Anne blushed and Looked down. "So Anne...any other interesting things, or people?" Mrs. Stacy said trying to hold her composure. Anne's face went pink and she immediately looked at Gilbert.

Mrs Stacy stopped for a moment and thought. She immediately sprung up. "Oh my goodness! Don't tell me!". She said twirling. Anne and Gilbert both raised their eyebrows and just bursted out laughing. Mrs. Stacy sat back down and smoothed her dress.

When it was silent she broke it by just raising her eyebrows. "Well".

Before Anne could answer Gilbert spoke. "You're correct Mrs Stacy" His face went red and he gave a smile that made Anne's heart just melt.

"That's wonderful!" She said springing with glee.

They talked about books and all sort of School related things but When the clock struck twelve Mrs. Stacy stood up.

"Are you guys going to the contest?" Mrs. Stacy said going into her kitchen.

Anne and Gilbert looked super puzzled. "Contest?" Anne piped in.

"Well you do know the fair is back in town right?" She said coming back to the parlor. Anne's face lit up.

She immediately stood up and grabbed gilberts hand. "Oh Gilbert we've just got to go!". He stood up and held her hand back. "Well then I guess we've got to head back to Green Gables before we miss it".

Mrs Stacy led them to the door and they walked with glee.

Just then Anne remembered the fair last year and how disappointing it was. Her face lost its "glow" and she held his hand with a bit of sadness.

Gilbert noticed how she hadn't been talking and just looking around. "Anne, is something wrong?" He asked suddenly getting kind of worried.

"What- oh no it's nothing" she said obviously lying.

She really didn't want to make Gilbert feel bad for being with Winnie. He deserved to feel happy in that moment and Anne had been thinking about this for a while. She didn't want to tell Gilbert that he was stupid for going with her. Most of all, she didn't want him to feel bad.

They kept walking in silence. Anne decided it was foolish to spend this time with Gilbert being upset. So she pushed those feelings aside. But Just as she did that she saw a beautiful white flower poking out of the ground.

She dropped Gilbert's hand and rushed over to it. He stopped and she kneeled down to pluck it. She rose back up, smelling it.

"Look! It's hope that summer will come this year!" she said lightly touching its petals. Gilbert smiled. She was so facilitated by something, most people didn't care much about. _Flowers!_

She broke the long stem and laid both hands on Gilbert's chest. When she did this it sent tingles through Gilbert's body.

She tucked it right inside his chest pocket.

"There now it couldn't be more beautiful" she said taking her hands off. Gilbert smiled and cupped her face. He laid a soft, gentle kiss on her. She smiled and they continued to Green Gables.

When they arrived they saw Marilla outside with Matthew. They walked up to the porch and unhooked their hands.

"Gilbert Blythe, is that you?" Marilla asked. Gilbert smiled. "I'm pretty _sure_ it me". Marilla laughed and welcomed him in.

"Marilla you didn't tell me the fair was in town this weekend," Anne said. "Oh yeah! I wasn't able to make my plum puffs this year. I had to help Rachel cook. She is hosting a party tomorrow night".

"Well I guess I should change if we're going" Anne said letting go of his hand. She rushed upstairs and into her bedroom. She heard Gilbert and Marilla talking. It was probably about college. Anne wondered if he was getting sick of talking about it.

She let her hair down fully and let her curls sit on her shoulders. She took off the yellow dress and slipped a Light blue skirt and White lace shirt on. She wrapped a brown belt around her waist and tied up her brown shoes.

She took two pieces of her hair and twisted them, then clasped then in the back.

Anne quickly walked down the stairs. "Well let's go we can't be late!". Gilbert just started at her. Star struck. He held out his arm and Anne grabbed it.

"Well you two have fun. Tell me all about it" Marilla said.

"Wait, you're not going?" Anne asked. Marilla shook her head. "I have a bit of a headache so I should just stay here. But tell me all about it!". Anne's smile faded. Marilla has been getting more and more headaches these days.

"Well I hope you feel better. Drink plenty of water and maybe rest" Anne said. Marilla nodded and they made their way out.

They walked out and a breeze flew past Anne. The birds were chirping and singing a beautiful song. Anne let go over Gilbert's arm and twirled around. She lifted her arms and spun around. But eventually She started to lose her balance and began to fall.

She found herself in Gilbert's arms when he caught her. He lifted her back up and laughed uncontrollably. She joined in.

Before she could fix herself Gilbert planted a kiss on her. She cupped his face and wrapped her hand around his neck. He pulled her in as well. Just holding her.

And they were off to re-do the fair, but this time they were together. Anne knew she _had_ to make this one special


	4. TinglyTendancies

Notes 

_

I know I'm probably uploading a lot but I have a lot of free time right now so here we go baby Chapter four!

The streets were filled with screaming children and the inviting smell of warm breaded goods. Anne was nervous. This was the first time stepping out with Gilbert and last years experience wasn't the best.

As they walked into the gates, Gilbert looked into Anne's eyes and held her hand. "Anne, I know because of last year's...circumstances, made things quite confusing but I don't want you to be nervous".

He could read her like a book. She tensed up as they had first walked in and he knew he had to say something.

Anne looked back at him and smiled. "Gilbert I've been thinking about this too and I Don't want you to feel upset. Winifred was just a small curve in our path. You love me and I _love_ you" she said rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

Gilbert was absolutely infatuated with her. Anne was upset but she knew she needed to be happy. At least for today.

"I love you" Gilbert said coming closer. They both knew that if they were to be closer it would be quite scandalous, so they kept that comfortable distance. She smiled back.

They both turned back and walked into the crowded fair. Children were running, men were laughing and women probably spreading gossip. _Home_ they both thought Anne looked up high and saw the Ferris wheel above her. Hee stomach twisted as she looked up.

"Want to ride it?" Gilbert asked looking up as well. Anne turned around and looked terrified. "N-no. I couldn't- it would- and high- and I haven't even-" she tripped over her words while squeezing his hand. Gilbert laughed. "Okay" he said grinning.

She blushed and continued walking with Gilbert.

"My my! Is that Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and Gilbert Blythe?" Rachel said turned to them. Anne and Gilbert looked to see who was calling her. Anne's face softened. "Well hello Mrs. Lynd. How are you this wonderful day?" Anne asked.

"I'm absolutely marvelous-" she paused and looked at their hands. "I see you're well too! Marilla told me about you two".

Anne looked at Gilbert with a look that told _So it begins_. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh. "Enter anything this year?" Anne asked.

"Of course I did! Marilla helped me with her special Muffin recipe. They're sure to win!" Rachel said proud.

"Oh and-" Rachel continued but heard a small child call her name.

The child rushed over to her and tugged on her skirt. "Mrs. Lynd! Mrs. Lynd! You have to see me win this duck!". Rachel stood back up and smiled at the two. "Well I guess I have to go. So nice to see you two!". And just like that Rachel disappeared.

Anne turned to Gilbert and exhaled. Just then both of them burst out laughing.

They walked over to a ring toss game and paid. Gilbert wrapped a ring across the nearest bottle. Anne without thinking about it tried to do better, And soon it became a competition. Gilbert got three, then Anne got three more and soon they had both tied.

"Now I typically wouldn't leave it at a tie but I think we're holding up the line" Gilbert said turned around. Anne smiled and saw all the impatient children.

"Oh miss!" The instructed called before they left. Anne turned to see him holding a small flower sculpture. "Oh..thank you" she said grabbing it from him.

Anne and Gilbert had got lost, walking and discussing past stories.

"And I didn't tell you, even though I _wantsd_ to but you miss spelled a word in your letter from the ship. I honestly can't remember the word, but I decided it was a lost cause". Anne told Gilbert.

"Only you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert would write an extra letter , _across the ocean_, telling me I misspelled a single word". Anne almost choked on her Pretzel Gilbert bought her. She laughed so hard that she about fell.

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at her struggling. He took the pretzel out of her hand and patted her back.

"Why- why is that so correct. But only you Gilbert would wait till the last possible moment to tell me you had feelings for me. And! _You_ didn't even tell me. Winifred did".

Gilbert froze. "Wait really?". Anne nodded. "I ran into her as she left. At first she was furious that you told me but it ended up being a huge misunderstanding". Gilbert tried to laugh it off as Anne did but he was still processing it.

"Hmm" he said putting both hands on his hips. Anne laughed at him and grabbed both his hands. His shoulders relaxed and turned his full attention to Anne. "Diana told me about your encounter with her". Gilbert nodded.

"Ah yes more confusion!" He said laughing. "Speaking of which, what _was_ in that letter?" He smirked. Anne's face went red and she let go of their hands. She scratched her forehead, embarrassed. "I uh- I told you I loved you and I apologized for the night prior. Oh! And I asked for my pen back!". This time Gilberts hand landed on his forehead. "And that's why- at the Queens- scores you- oh my gosh that's so embarrassing" he said red in the face.

Anne laughed uncontrollably. "Big misunderstanding. But now everything is how I want it to be!" She said grabbing his hands again. He smiled big this time.

"Here let's go somewhere" he said pulling her hands.

He led her to a tall grassed, quiet place. Just the two of them. Anne and Gilbert both knew in Rachel Lynds eyes this would be highly improper but she wasn't there so what's the harm.

They both collapsed when the arrived. Anne stared up into the clouds.

"Last year when I was in the balloon, I felt like I could touch these clouds". Gilbert shifted his eyes from the clouds to Anne. "You went on a hot air balloon?" He asked surprised. She met his eyes. "Yeah. Did I never tell you?"

They both laughed and scooted in closer. Anne rested her head on Gilbert's chest and he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"You know Anne? I don't think I would have _ever_ seen this is my future". Anne raised her head to look at him. She placed one hand on Gilbert's cheek and the other propping herself up. She lightly caressed his face.

"Why's that?". He melted into her touched.

"If you could see what I see, you wouldn't even have to ask". Anne's passion got the best of her and she fell into him.

The sweet feeling of Gilbert's lips on hers made her weak. He put one hand on her hair and the other propping himself as well. The were both sitting up wrapping in each other.

Gilbert deepened their kiss my pulling her closer. He moved his hand to her cheek and lightly sweeper his fingertips across each freckle.

They both pulled away and just looked at each other. His smile made Anne starstruck. "How could I not see it before," she whispered.

They fit like a puzzle piece. Just perfect together.

They watched the sunset laying in each other's arms. What a splendid way to end the day!

Gilbert walked her home and left her lips tingling after a goodbye kiss.

They both went to sleep peacefully, dreaming of only each other. How could it get better?


End file.
